Polyethylene glycol (PEG) and propylene glycol (PG) are very commonly used humectants/dispersants in toothpaste compositions because of their solubility in water and flexibility as great binders without having significant impact on aesthetic attributes such as foam. Often a mixed humectant system consisting of PEG and PG will be employed to maintain a toothpaste formula free from crystallization. These humectants have previously never been demonstrated to have any interaction or impact the toothpaste compositions rheologically. Nevertheless, the present disclosure has demonstrated their significant impact on rheology of the toothpaste compositions. Experiments indicate that PEG and PG do not remain innocuous in the formulation but rather interact strongly with the zinc species and water present to impact rheology of the toothpaste compositions such as viscosity. The interaction of PEG and PG with zinc and water surprisingly results in improved rheology, texture of the compositions, and thereby, stability of the compositions.